The Arms of Love
by shastalily
Summary: Gabrielle learns to knit. Ares has trouble sleeping and finds out he has a secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena: Warrior Princess.

**The Arms of Love**

**Chapter 1  
**  
A long time ago, in Greece, there was a pair of travellers known as Xena and Gabrielle. Xena was a warrior and her friend Gabrielle was an aspiring bard. As the years passed, Gabrielle became an excellent warrior as well as a well known bard. When Xena saw how Gabrielle's skills had grown, she also saw that everywhere they went, people fell in love with Gabrielle. Gabrielle did not notice this, but Xena certainly did.  
  
Xena got a bit jealous. To herself she said, 'Hey, I thought I was the famous warrior. Why is Gabrielle getting so much attention?' She decided that she had to do something before she was forgotten completely.  
  
One night sitting at the campfire, Xena said, "Gabrielle, I have to go on a trip to do some personal business. I want you to go to a healer and get some training. That will help us on our travels." Gabrielle was surprised, but didn't argue. She went to a healer that lived near Amphipolis and stayed there for the winter while Xena traveled by herself. In the daytime, the healer taught Gabrielle about healing, and in the evenings she showed her how to knit. Gabrielle especially enjoyed the knitting. She even wrote stories about knitting whenever she could tear herself away from her knitting needles.  
  
While Xena was away from Gabrielle, she thought, 'I really miss Gabrielle. I guess I was silly to be jealous. I think I'll go back to get her.'

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Xena rode to the healer's home as quickly as she could. When Gabrielle caught sight of, her friend, she squealed, "Xena!" and rushed over to give her a big hug. Xena smiled; she was glad to see Gabrielle again. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. Gabrielle told her that she had a few things to pack. "Not too much, I hope," said Xena with a frown.  
  
"Well...." said Gabrielle, biting her lip, and looking worried.  
  
"Oh, all right," sighed Xena. "Let's see it."  
  
Gabrielle took Xena into the house. Beside her bed sat a large backpack. It was full of yarn. There were knitting needles in a side pocket. "What's this?" asked a puzzled Xena.  
  
"It's yarn. The healer taught me to knit. I can make the clothes and things we need."  
  
Xena wrinkled her nose, and said, 'Well, you have to carry it. Argo can't carry a bigger load than usual."  
  
"Okay, Xena."  
  
-TBC- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
As the two women traveled, every time they sat down to rest or stop for any reason, Gabrielle pulled out her knitting. This frustrated Xena. "What are we going to do with all this stuff that you're making? We have enough blankets and clothing."  
  
"Don't you need..." started Gabrielle.  
  
"No, Gabrielle. I don't need you to knit a breastplate for me, and I don't need 47 blankets, 20 pairs of socks, 15 skirts and 15 amazon-style halter tops. You've got to get rid of this stuff. Argo can't carry any more."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Xena. I just...I just love knitting so much. I wish I didn't have to stop," she sobbed.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry. I didn't say you had to stop knitting," Xena said gently. "We just can't keep everything for ourselves. We can't use it."  
  
Gabrielle sniffed, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before remembering that she had made 8 new handkerchiefs. "I guess we could give them to poor people," she said. "I wouldn't like to sell them because somebody gave me the yarn to use."  
  
"Who gave it to you, and why?" asked Xena.  
  
"Athena did. It's a never-ending supply. She said she was proud of my work."  
  
"She what? A never-ending supply?! You didn't tell me that!!"  
  
"You were busy and I had to .... knit."  
  
"Arrgh," replied Xena. She stomped away, grumbling under her breath, saying something about interfering Gods and what she'd like to do with them.  
  
-TBC- 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
For weeks and months, Gabrielle and Xena gave away knitted blankets and clothing. Everywhere they went, they gave something away. Even warlords happily skipped away with specially made vests and sword scabbards, all knitted by Gabrielle. Eventually Gabrielle became known as Gabrielle the Sweet. When Xena felt like fighting, she had to go off by herself, because no one wanted to hurt Gabrielle.  
  
A time came when no one in Greece needed any more of Gabrielle's knitting. Now, Xena said, "You have to stop knitting, Gabrielle. No one needs any more."  
  
"But what will I do with the yarn, Xena? Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Send it to my monk friends in Chin. They can use it to make their robes and stuff."  
  
"Okay, Xena. I still have some stuff that I made. What do you want me to do with it?"  
  
"Why don't you take it to a temple? Maybe a God would like it for an offering."  
  
"No. I think that I will send this stuff to Chin and make some special stuff for the Gods. I'll send the yarn after I do that."  
  
"Whatever...Just get rid of it," said Xena.  
  
-TBC- 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
Gabrielle started her special project for the Gods right away. For Zeus, she made a long gray robe with slippers to match. As the days went on, she made something for everyone. She had written a list, and one night, Xena asked to see it. She was quite impressed, and said that she would make the deliveries to the temples.  
  
_**Gabrielle's List:  
**_  
_Zeus – Gray Robe and Slippers_

_Hera - Sweater with peacock on the front_

_ Hephestus – Oven Mitts (for working with his forge) _

_Aphrodite – Pink Nightie_

_ Athena – Blue Dress _

_Apollo – Gold Robe and Slippers_

_ Artemis – Quiver for her arrows _

_Hades – Flowered Rug_

_ Poseidon – Saddle for his dolphin _

_Other Gods – Sweaters, various colors  
  
_Xena asked Gabrielle to make her a copy of the list and left camp to deliver the items.  
  
-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
When Xena came back to camp, she found Gabrielle sitting by the fire, looking very sad. "Hey, Gabrielle, what's wrong? I took the stuff to the temples."  
  
Gabrielle said quietly, "Thank you, Xena."  
  
"Is it about the yarn? Because I know you love to knit. You can keep it if you want to.  
  
"That's okay, Xena. I'm getting tired of knitting all the time anyway."  
  
"Gabrielle..."  
  
"Xena, did you notice anything about the list? Is anything missing?"  
  
Xena looked at the list. "Well, you don't have Ares' name here... But you don't like him anyway."  
  
Gabrielle burst into tears. Xena, alarmed, took the smaller woman into her arms. "Shh," she soothed. "It's all right."  
  
"No," Gabrielle whispered. "It's not... I'm not."  
  
Xena looked deep into Gabrielle's eyes and saw something that amazed her. "Gabrielle. You **do** like Ares, don't you?"  
  
"I love him!" cried Gabrielle.  
  
"Oh, Gabrielle. It's okay. You can still make him something. It's not too late," Xena assured her, still in shock that Gabrielle felt something for the War God.  
  
"That's the trouble. I did make him something." Out of her bag, Gabrielle pulled the most beautiful, soft blanket that Xena had ever seen. It was all the colors of the rainbow. "He seems so angry all the time," said Gabrielle. "Maybe he doesn't sleep well. I thought if he had a soft blanket to curl up in at night it would help him sleep. Then he wouldn't be as grumpy. At least that's what I thought... Now I'm afraid that he won't like it... that he'll get mad at me, and hate me." Tears rolled down Gabrielle's face, breaking Xena's heart.  
  
"No, no, sweetie. I think you're right about him. He would be so happy to know that someone loves him because that's all he's ever wanted. I never knew how to love until I met you. I think if you do this and he realizes what love means... well, he can't help but fall in love with you," Xena said, but mentally adding, 'if he doesn't love you already.'  
  
"You really think so?" said Gabrielle, a beautiful smile beginning to peek through the tears.  
  
"I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Xena.  
  
Xena told Gabrielle to ask Aphrodite to give the blanket to Ares and then wait to see what happened.  
  
-TBC- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**  
Aphrodite was thrilled to be part of Xena's plan. "Ooh, Gabby. This is so sweet. I'm so glad that you love my brother Ares. You would be so good for him."  
  
"Don't tell him," begged Gabrielle. "I don't want him to get mad at me if he doesn't like the blanket."  
  
"He'll love the blanket! The rest of us love our stuff. Thank you for my nightie." Aphrodite giggles. "You should see Zeus in his robe and slippers. He's so adorable!"  
  
"I'm glad you like your stuff. But please, just tell Ares that it's from someone who loves him. Make him guess who it is."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. That sounds like a plan." chirped Aphrodite.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aphrodite popped into Ares' temple, holding a package. He was sitting on his throne in his favorite position: one leg draped over the arm of the chair. He looked very sad. "Hey, bro! What's up? You look really down."  
  
"Hi, Dite. I just feel lonely, I guess. I wish that I could have a family the way mortals do... I wish ... I wish there was someone to love me," he said quietly.  
  
"There is."  
  
"I know you love me, Dite. Thank you. You're a good sister. I love you, too." Ares stood up and hugged Aphrodite, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean me, honey, though I love you too."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Ares.  
  
"Sweetie, someone besides me loves you... very much. This is a present from her. She made it for you."  
  
"Why? Who is it? Who loves me?" Ares excitedly asked, pelting his sister with questions.  
  
"I can't tell you," she replied, shaking her head. "You have to find out for yourself. She's worried that you will get angry at her if you know who she is."  
  
""If only I could meet her... I could tell her that I would never be angry with someone who really loves me."  
  
"I know, sweetie, but she's a mortal... you're a God. I think she's afraid that you would look down on her or something. Anyway, open your present, Are'. You gotta see this."  
  
"Okay," said Ares. He tore the paper off the package just like a little boy at Solstice. "Oh, wow," he said, running his hands over the blanket. "It's so beautiful and so soft. How did she know?"  
  
"Know what?" asked Aphrodite.  
  
"How did she know that I needed something like this to sleep with? I can't sleep at night but I think this will help me. I'm sure of it."  
  
"It's love, bro. Real love. That's what **I'm** sure of... Well, I gotta go now. Hephy is cooking dinner for me. Have a good sleep, Ares. Sweet dreams. Love ya!" she said, disappearing.  
  
"Bye," said Ares, on his way to bed with his new blanket. He jumped into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Ooh, it feels furry. I think I'll call you my furry blanket," he laughed to himself, as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-TBC- 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
The next morning, Ares got up and stretched. "Oh boy, I had a great sleep... I've never slept like that... ever. It was like ... like sleeping in the arms of love. I have to find out who loves me. I **just **have to. I hope... I wish it could be the person I would like it to be." He said this, wistfully thinking of a pair of beautiful green eyes. He shook his head. "No. That's impossible. She hates me. I'd better forget her. It's probably a gray-haired grandmother that made the blanket for me."  
  
Ares continued thinking of who might be his secret admirer while putting his blanket safely inside a chest at the foot of his bed. "Good-bye, furry blanket," he whispered, "See you tonight." He knew it was completely ridiculous, but he felt like he was talking to his secret admirer. How wonderful it would be.... to have someone to go places with and come home to.  
  
Every morning, Ares woke up feeling happy and refreshed. Everyone around him started to notice. Even Xena heard about it, and told Gabrielle. "See, Gabrielle. It was the blanket you gave him. It's working already!" Aphrodite confirmed this, and was thrilled about it. She really loved Gabrielle, and hoped for her brother and Gabrielle to get together. She decided to help Ares and Gabrielle find each other. She invited them for a picnic but didn't tell them who would be there. She just said that it would be a bunch of Gods and her favorite mortals.  
  
-TBC- 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
  
**Dite's picnic was located in the meadow outside Ares' favorite temple. He had offered the location when Aphrodite had told him that she wanted to have a picnic. All the Gods, even Ares, loved picnics. It was a good chance to relax, have fun, and catch a tan.  
  
Gabrielle was very nervous about being at the gathering. She wasn't sure what she would say when she saw Ares, but he wasn't in sight when she and Xena arrived. She started to calm down and enjoy herself. There were lots of games... some of them quite silly for grown-up Gods to play, but they seemed to be having a lot of fun. They played tag, hide-and-seek and pin- the-tail-on-Zeus. Hercules won that game, laughing as Zeus chased him afterwards.  
  
Gabrielle was watching a game of tug-of-war between some Amazons and Gods when she heard a soft voice say, "Hi, Gabrielle." She turned around to see a very bashful Ares, barely able to look her in the eye.  
  
"Hi, Ares. How are you?" Gabrielle asked nervously.  
  
"I'm okay... umm... Do you like picnics?" asked Ares, thinking to himself that that was a really dumb question. In mind-speech, Aphrodite prodded, "Go on bro, you're doing fine." So, Ares continued, "Are you having fun?"  
  
Gabrielle gave Ares a sweet smile, which made his heart bounce... almost through his chest. "Yes, I like picnics and I'm having fun. You ... you are nice to ask me. Thank you, Ares."  
  
Ares felt a silly grin appear on his face. "You think I'm nice?" he asked, hoping she really meant it.  
  
Gabrielle smiled again and whispered, "I think you are **very** nice."  
  
Ares' smile stretched all the way across his handsome face. He asked Gabrielle if she would like a drink of fruit punch. She was about to accept, when Strife came running past them with Discord chasing him, carrying a pail of water. Discord threw the water at Strife but he ducked, the cold water drenching Gabrielle.  
  
Discord and Strife were really sorry, and offered to get her something to dry off her clothes. Ares said, "No, thanks. I'll get her a blanket." He popped away to his bedroom and brought back his furry blanket. He warmed it up with his powers and laid it carefully around Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle protested, "Oh, Ares. Your blanket will get muddy out here."  
  
"That's okay, said Ares, shyly putting his arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "I want you to use my furry blanket."  
  
Gabrielle looked at him quizzically, "Your furry blanket?"  
  
Ares reddened. "Well, it's really soft and nice to sleep with..."  
  
"I'm glad," said Gabrielle, full of joy that he actually liked her gift. "I could make another one if this was ruined," she added softly. She thought that he wouldn't hear that part, but she had reckoned without the sharp hearing of a God.  
  
"Gabrielle," Ares said with wonder. "How... Did you... did you make my blanket for me?"  
  
Gabrielle was a bit afraid to answer, but she nodded her head. She suddenly found herself pressed against the strong chest of an ecstatic Ares. "Oh, Gabrielle, don't you know what you mean to me? You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met. I've loved you for so long." Ares paused, kissing Gabrielle's forehead, then continued, "Is it true what Dite said? The person that made my blanket... loves me?"  
  
Gabrielle's eyes had filled with tears and she felt a huge lump in her throat, so she had to whisper the words. "Yes, I love you, Ares. I think you are wonderful."  
  
"May I kiss you, sweetheart?" asked Ares, with tears in his own eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course you may," said Gabrielle, turning pink.  
  
Ares gently touched his lips to hers, and each felt a sense of homecoming, a feeling of utter peace... as if two halves had been knitted together to make a whole. "Wow," whispered Ares. "You feel like my furry blanket." He reached to kiss her again, when suddenly she pushed him away, saying "What! I'm like a blanket? What's that mean?"  
  
Ares hurried to explain. "No, no! It's ... Your blanket makes me feel like arms of love are wrapped around me. That's how **you** make me feel."  
  
"You're so sweet!" exclaimed Gabrielle, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Gabrielle, will you marry me and be my 'arms of love' for always? "asked Ares, looking into her happy face.  
  
"Yes," whispered Gabrielle, shyly taking his face in her small hands, and reaching up to kiss him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ares and Gabrielle were married at the picnic and went on a cruise for their honeymoon. The furry blanket was undamaged during the writing of this fan fiction, and went on the cruise with Ares and Gabrielle. The three lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


End file.
